parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandrill
The mandrill (Mandrillus sphinx) is not only the largest monkey in the world, but it is also one of the most distinctive. It has an extremely striking face, with a red stripe down the nose and blue flanges framing it. The male has a much more colourful face than females and juveniles, with more prominent hair growth around the nostrils and huge canine teeth, measuring up to 6.5 cm long, which he exposes to threaten any rivals or predators. This amazing monkey has red fur patches above the eyes and a yellow mane-like beard, while the rest of its body is covered with thick olive green fur. Its underparts are grey, tinged with yellow, and its body is stocky, with a short tail and a brilliantly blue to purple coloured rump. Males are much larger than females, and more boldly coloured. With this spectacular appearance, the male mandrill declares its identity to other animals, as well as announcing his sex and virility to females. Roles * It played Scooter in WildlifeTales * It played Mung Daal in Chowder (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Porter in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Gorilla Galactabeast in Animal Rangers Lost Galaxy Gallery Mandrill.jpg mandrill2.jpg Mandrill_LG.jpg Zutho3.png|The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) Mandrill (The Powerpuff Girls Movie).jpg Mandrill (Blue Fang).jpg Dan'l_Baboon.jpg Fantasia 2000 Mandrills.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) SitBC Mandrills.png Rafiki the Mandrill.jpg|The Lion King (1994) IMG 0604.JPG mandrill-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Makini.png|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Mandrill (My Gym Partner’s a Monkey).jpg Mandrills Gorillas and Ring Tailed Lemurs.png|Henry's Amazing Animals (1996-1999) Stanley_Mandrills.png Male Mandrill.jpg Humanoid Monkey.jpg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg M6.png Star_meets_Mandrill.png|Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil (2015) Rafiki (remake).png|The Lion King (2019) Mandrill oregon zoo.jpg BTKB Mandrill.jpeg Mandrill switch zoo.jpg Baboon-htf.png Feuturama Mandrill.png tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4411.jpg|Tarzen (1999) Dallas Zoo Mandrill.png Mandrill-picture.jpg Milwaukee County Zoo Mandrills.png Memphis Zoo Mandrills.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Mandrill.png Mandrill in JEL.png TBLOTN Monkey Troop.png Noah's Ark Egrets Honey Badgers Cheetahs Porcupines Crocodiles Hippos Rhinos Elephants Lions Zebras Sloths Storks Parrots Parakeets Bluebirds Gorillas Chimpanzees Bonobos Orangutans Flamingoes Macaws.png Noah's Ark Lions Leopards BearsOrangutans CHimpanzees Gorillas Bonobos Gibbons Monkeys Baboons Squirrels Vultures Condors Cockatoos Egrets Doves Macaws Parakeets Parrots Raccoons and Elephants.png Stanley Griff meets Mandrill.png Mandrill TLG.png The Jungle Bunch TheJungleBunch Mandrills.png Books 9FE23F9B-0A72-468E-9C66-B3D67172CE7B.jpeg 1675FD20-FE2C-4A1C-B464-654FE3DE40DC.jpeg 23F9AE1D-8B68-4971-9ECE-881EEFD89A74.jpeg A247D63B-4129-4130-A34A-E538639F127B.jpeg 8BE2CDEE-9BB0-4F8F-BBA9-30C80D27FBAB.jpeg C3A2AA6B-C507-4E79-ABEB-B471EA37D77F.jpeg 80CBE5C2-87BF-4AE0-BD4B-E2C5A9083E50.jpeg D058687A-C3B8-4C88-82B0-3C02CA10DEFD.jpeg E169798B-D4C9-5D99-93C1-4D13DB21EFAE.jpeg 6A258448-5906-4AAC-80B0-4DF4355E9EF4.jpeg 8089A325-6F74-4404-B170-DB74F28D4D41.jpeg E8496D92-6EBE-5416-0BD3-3CC85775196F.jpeg ED3063FD-7540-450A-B218-C5E70F0E13BB.jpeg 6543100F-2454-41A5-87B7-4ECC37C66EE6.jpeg 5279E783-2E66-4585-81FB-61D4BE929A84.jpeg D29670B0-80D9-4D2D-B9C6-97561CC875D2.jpeg 030C6010-2316-456F-B4A8-E418CDB14319.jpeg 7DE5A8BA-B530-4257-8148-DF2B3C03D3FC.jpeg 8EF6B9CB-C641-5368-9259-EA3C4D14E2AD.jpeg D9AEEA9F-A484-4AF5-9233-84705F168E3B.jpeg Noah's Ark Aardvarks Anteaters Armadillos Badgers Bears Gnus Elephants Kangaroos Deers Parrots Parakeets Bluebirds Jaybirds Egrets Frogs Elephants Rhinoceroses Warthogs Hippopotamuses Giraffes Toads.png See Also * Gelada * Olive Baboon * Chacma Baboon * Yellow Baboon * Guinea Baboon * Hamadryas Baboon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Primates Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Omnivores Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Mr. Magoo Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Phoenix Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Fort Worth Zoo Animals Category:Birmingham Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Memphis Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:The Legend Of Tarzan Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:National Zoological Gardens of South Africa Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Detroit Zoo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Creature Features Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Intelligence Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:A Rainbow of Animals Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:101 Freaky Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Rainforest Wildlife Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:Zoo Resort 3D Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Happy Tree Friends Animals Category:Look at Me (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Futurama Animals Category:Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Aye-Aye to Zorilla Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:100 Facts: Deadly Creatures Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Jungle Cubs Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals